


A Light in the Night

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Erotica, Friendship, Hogwarts Era, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Quidditch Pitch: From Diagon Alley to Hogwarts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry battles with his sexuality.  One night, he sees a light in the woods which leads to a definite realization.





	A Light in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**Beta:** [](http://cormallen.livejournal.com/profile)[**cormallen**](http://cormallen.livejournal.com/)

**A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/triwizardfqf/profile)[**triwizardfqf**](http://community.livejournal.com/triwizardfqf/).

* * *

  
[](http://photobucket.com/)   
  
  
Dreams. Harry had been tormented by odd dreams the entire summer holiday. He had horrifyingly strange dreams about Voldemort and Wormtail, which made him wake up in a cold sweat with his head feeling like it was split open. And then there were the _other_ dreams….  
  
Visions of his best mate had been visiting him each night. There were images of Ron shirtless, Ron lying in his bed with only a Chudley Cannons towel draped over his lap, Ron eyeing Harry suggestively. These dreams were disturbing in their own way. When Harry awoke after dreaming of Ron, it wasn’t his scar that ached.  
  
Thoroughly tormented each night, Harry wrestled with the thought of Voldemort returning and struggled with the confusion of his own sexuality. Some days it was hard to decide which was more frightening.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The day he arrived at the Burrow was particularly difficult. Between the fact that he had to share a bedroom with Ron, was surrounded by a half dozen other very handsome red haired blokes, and Hermione's constant queries about how he was feeling, it was no wonder that Harry couldn't sleep.  
  
He sat up, grabbed his glasses and looked over at Ron, although the sounds of loud snoring had already told him that Ron was quite asleep.  
  
Harry thought perhaps a glass of warm milk might help him settle down. He tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to wake the Weasleys or Hermione. He was surprised to find Fred and George in the kitchen. They were standing very closely together speaking in hushed tones. Harry wondered what sort of mischief those two were planning.  
  
The moment Fred spotted Harry he jumped away from his brother.  
  
"Oi, Harry, what are you doing up?" he asked nervously.  
  
"Er… can't sleep," replied Harry, who suddenly noticed a rather large _tent_ in the front of George's pajama bottoms. Gasping, he backed toward the kitchen door.   
  
"Maybe some fresh air will help," Harry blurted out quickly, reaching for the doorknob.  
  
"Don't get lost, mate," George called after him, seemingly eager to have privacy again.  
  
"Bloody hell," muttered Harry as he crossed the Weasleys' garden and entered the neighboring woods.   
  
He hadn't intended to wander so far away from the house, but his mind was preoccupied. By the time he realized how deep into the woods he had gone, it was too late. He turned back, trying to retrace his steps, but it was very dark and he couldn't remember which way he'd come.  
  
"If only I had my wand… stupid, stupid!" Harry scolded himself.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a light in the woods ahead of him. While a little voice in his head said he should continue searching for the path back to the Burrow, curiosity won out. Harry decided to venture toward the light, hoping to find someone who could lead him in the right direction.  
  
To his sheer surprise, the light was coming from a house set high up in a grove of trees.   
  
"A treehouse?" he said out loud, grinning at the idea. He’d often dreamed of having a treehouse when he was younger.  
  
Although he hadn't thought to bring his wand on this unplanned adventure, Harry did have enough sense to keep his presence unknown until he discovered who the occupant of the treehouse was.   
  
He carefully approached the treehouse, pausing when his foot suddenly pressed into something soft.   
  
Moss. The ground around the base of the trees was covered in thick, bright green moss. Harry chuckled as he looked around—it almost looked like carpeting.   
  
_How odd,_ he thought, then squatted down, touching the moss carpet curiously, when he heard a groan coming from up above.   
  
Very slowly, and as quietly as possible, he climbed up the treehouse ladder. Stopping on the small landing at the top, Harry peeked in the window. He gasped, then immediately clamped his hand over his mouth.   
  
Inside the treehouse, sitting in a wooden chair, was a teenaged boy. Although, he wasn’t just sitting there; his jeans and underpants were pushed down around his ankles and his hand was wrapped around his—  
  
Harry pulled his head back. _I should not be watching this_ , he thought to himself. Despite this, when he heard a moan from inside the treehouse, Harry’s eyes were instantly on the boy again. He’d never seen anyone wank before; he was fascinated.  
  
The boy was obviously quite enjoying himself. The knuckles on the hand which gripped the arm of the chair were white. His head was lowered, his hair blocking his face. Harry didn’t care about his face though; he was fixated on the boy’s hand.   
  
He watched as the boy slid his hand slowly up and down, twisting it each time he reached the top. The boy lowered his other hand to his balls and massaged them while he stroked himself. This was nothing like the frantic way that Harry wanked—this boy was experienced. He took his time, making it last, driving Harry mad. His own cock was hard and begging to be touched.   
  
Just as Harry was reaching his hand inside his pajamas, the boy lifted his head. Harry gasped again and quickly pulled his head away from the window.   
  
_Cedric Diggory!?_ Harry mouthed in disbelief.   
  
He recognized Cedric from Hogwarts. Harry didn't really know him, but he had played, and been beaten by, Cedric in Quidditch the previous year. He was about to begin his 7th year, and from what Harry had heard around the castle, he was very popular, not only within his house, Hufflepuff, but with his entire year of students.  
  
Harry dared to peek in the corner of the window again. Cedric was still _busy_ , he obviously hadn't seen Harry—that was a relief. Harry tried his best to keep his eyes on Cedric's face. It just seemed even more wrong to be watching someone he knew... well, sort of knew.  
  
Staring at Cedric's face wasn't helping Harry's _situation_ any. Cedric was extremely good looking. He could very well have stepped off the cover of one of Aunt Petunia’s romance novels.  
  
A groan escaped from Harry's throat when he saw Cedric bite his full, red lips. Harry wanted those lips on him, there was no sense in denying that. Cedric's cheeks were flushed and his hair was disheveled, making Harry imagine running his fingers through the thick strands.  
  
Again, Harry reached into his pajamas. Wrapping his hand around his hard cock, he exhaled a low moan. He began stroking erratically at first, then slowed, not wanting to come within the first thirty seconds -- not that it would be the first time he did so.  
  
Suddenly, Cedric's head fell back. His mouth dropped open; his legs spread apart and his hand sped up. Harry almost lost it when he noticed Cedric's fingers were down past his sac.  
  
"Ohfuck," Harry groaned.   
  
Then, it happened… Cedric came.  
  
The sight of Cedric's come spurting from his cock over his hand and onto his chest and stomach was extremely erotic. Harry gasped loudly and jumped back… falling over the railing and down onto the ground.   
  
Luckily for Harry, the moss helped to cushion the blow, but his body still smarted somewhat. Despite this, the second he heard the door of the treehouse open, Harry scrambled to his feet and bolted through the woods.   
  
It was dark and difficult to see where he was going. When he figured he was far enough away, Harry stopped and leaned against a large tree to catch his breath. Images of Cedric immediately flashed in his mind. Before he realized it, Harry was hard again. It seemed he'd been hard more than not today. Exhaling a laugh, he ran his hand through his hair.   
  
"How the bloody hell am I going to get back to the Burrow?"   
  
Harry tried to remember what the surroundings of the woods looked like when he'd entered, but it was useless. His cock was practically screaming for attention. It was impossible to concentrate on anything else.  
  
Knowing he needed to take care of his current physical state before he'd be able to think clearly, Harry pushed his clothes down just enough to free his cock. He leaned his head back against the tree again and slowly began to stroke. He closed his eyes and let the visions come….  
  
All six Weasley boys swirled about in his mind's eye, each looking just as tempting as the last, however, Harry's thoughts seemed to focus on Cedric.   
  
Those rosy cheeks sent a shiver through Harry. Cedric had teeth so white they'd make Gilderoy Lockhart green with envy. His hair was so thick… Harry suddenly wanted to grab that hair so he could kiss those full, delicious looking lips.  
  
"Ohfuck!" Harry groaned, louder this time. He was so close to coming already, which he usually didn't mind, but this time, he wanted it to last. He wasn't ready to leave this fantasy world, in which Cedric Diggory now lived.  
  
"So, you like watching blokes get off?"  
  
Harry's eyes flung open. He let out a garbled, shocked sort of scream. Cedric was standing right in from of him—quite closely, actually. He smiled a very sexy, flirty sort of smile and glanced down at Harry's cock, which was still clutched in his fist.  
  
"Let me give you a hand, Harry."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. Never had he been so completely turned on by such a simple suggestion. Of course, it was the implication that made his cock twitch and leak pre-come onto his fingers.  
  
Cedric didn't bother waiting for a reply, which was good, since Harry had currently lost the ability to speak. He covered Harry's hand with his own and began to slowly move them both up and down. Harry audibly swallowed the lump in his throat. Cedric placed his free hand on the tree next to Harry's head and leaned his face so closely in, Harry thought for sure that Cedric was going to kiss him. He didn't, however; he just held his mouth as close to Harry's as it could get without touching and whispered, "Take your hand away."  
  
Harry complied immediately, then let out a loud moan at the feel of Cedric's hand wrapped around his cock.  
  
"You like the way that feels, do you?"  
  
Harry whimpered, nodding.  
  
Cedric stuck out his tongue and licked Harry's bottom lip, then covered Harry's mouth with his own. Harry moaned into Cedric's mouth. He could feel Cedric grinning under the kiss. Somehow, he found the nerve to reach up and grab Cedric's hair, just like he had imagined moments earlier. The taste of Cedric's tongue, the silky feel of his hair and that twisting way that he was stroking Harry's cock sent Harry over the edge.  
  
He pulled Cedric's head back and buried his face against Cedric's neck as his release shot out of him like a bolt of lightning. Cedric continued to stroke long past the point where Harry normally stopped. The extra effort left Harry blissfully satisfied.  
  
"Never would have imagined that the Boy Who Lived fancied boys," Cedric drawled with a smug tone.  
  
Harry felt his face grow hot and knew he was bright red. He quickly pulled up his pajamas, trying not to look at Cedric.  
  
"What're you doing out here anyway? I thought you lived with your Muggle relatives."  
  
"Weasleys," was all Harry could manage to say.  
  
"Ah, mmm… no wonder you're so randy, eh?" Cedric let out a throaty chuckle which made Harry's spine tingle excitedly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep… went for a walk… got lost." Harry felt quite foolish. He didn't even know Cedric; he couldn't believe he let him do what he did. Although, in the not-so-back of his mind he was wondering if Cedric would ever do _that_ to him again.  
  
Cedric pulled his wand out of his pocket, lit it and pointed it in the direction which Harry was facing. "The Burrow's just over there." Harry could clearly see the Weasleys' garden from where he was. He'd been so close and hadn't even realized it!  
  
Cedric grinned again. "I'll see you soon, Harry," he said in a quiet, confident voice, then added, "say hello to the twins for me." He winked and dashed through the woods in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry ran the short distance to the Burrow, quietly entering the kitchen again. He was very relieved that the room was empty now, although he wondered where the twins had gone and what exactly they were up to. He quietly snuck up the stairs, into Ron's bedroom and back into bed.   
  
Released from the pent up sexual frustration, Harry slipped into a deep sleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, he was shaken away by Mrs. Weasley. It took a few minutes before the memory of the previous night's events came flooding back, but as soon as they did, he grinned from ear to ear.  
  
"Good dream?" Ron asked with a knowing sort of chuckle.  
  
Harry blushed and just shrugged.  
  
After breakfast, Mr. Weasley led Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins along a trail which ran along the outside of the woods. The butterflies in Harry's stomach seemed to be doing an Irish jig. His face must have given him away, because Hermione asked how he was feeling at least four times before they heard Mr. Weasley call out, "Ah! Amos, there you are."  
  
Harry froze in his tracks as he spotted Cedric walking over the hill in front of them with a man, who Harry assumed was Cedric's father.  
  
"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," Mr. Weasley introduced them. "He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Then, looking straight at Harry, Mr. Weasley added, "I think you know his son, Cedric?"  
  
Cedric smiled _that_ smile and nodded to the lot of them. As they walked over to the old manky boot, which Mr. Weasley said was something called a _Portkey_ , Ron pulled Harry's arm, holding him back for a moment.  
  
"Mate, your face is all red, you sure you're all right?" Ron asked, looking at Harry with concern.

"Isn't that Hermione's line?" Harry joked to hide his nerves.

  
Before Ron could respond, Mr. Weasley shouted at them to touch the boot, seconds later they were whizzing through time and space, then landing on the ground with a loud thud.   
  
Harry looked up, surprised at his new surroundings and quite impressed by the sight of Mr. Weasley, Mr. Diggory, and Cedric gracefully landing on their feet. Cedric approached him, extended his arm and, as he had the night before, said, "Let me give you a hand, Harry." Blushing yet again, Harry allowed Cedric to help him to his feet. He felt both Ron and Hermione's eyes on him. He worried that his _secret_ would surely be revealed if they were to spend the day with Cedric.  
  
After checking in, Harry and the others entered the wizarding camp site, which was buzzing with excitement. He felt slightly relieved to be in the midst of all these 'happenings', perhaps he'd be able to hide his thoughts easier now.   
  
Mr. Diggory clapped Mr. Weasley on the back and pointed off to the right, "Well, Arthur, this is where we part. Our tent's down this way. Come along, Ced."  
  
Harry let out a loud sigh of relief. _At least now I'll have nothing to worry about,_ he thought as Cedric waved goodbye, walking away with his father.  
  
Fred and George each slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, grinning mischievously. Fred winked and said, "Lighten up, Harry. This is going to be a day you'll never forget."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
